Matters Of The Heart
by Emerald Ash
Summary: Inuyasha sits in the God Tree, thinking of the two women that endlessly pull at his heart. Which will he chose? (two-shot, song fic)
1. What Happened To Us?

Yeah, I'm here with another little story. Yet again, these stupid plot bunnies keep hopping around in my head and won't leave me alone. Grrr... But oh well! It's a nice little break. The inspiration for this chapter was the song "What Happened To Us?" by Hoobastank. Whoever doesn't have their new album should go out and get it. It's excellent! So please, Reveiw! Enjoy!

Dedicated to all my loyal readers! I love all of you guys!

* * *

**1 - What Happened To Us?**

'What a dull day,' the young man thought from his position atop the Goshinboku Tree. Inuyasha flicked a bug off his ear lazily as he adjusted himself so he was lying on his back, starring into the canopy of leaves above his head. 'Why can't Kagome just stay here? She could just drop out of school and live here, but no...' His golden amber eyes closed, blocking the sunbeams that snuck through the blanket of leaves. "Feh! Stupid wench!"

His thoughts wandered aimlessly as he sat silently, silver hair swaying in the breeze. Eventually, his mind stopped, pulling up a memory from his past. It was he and Kikyou, on a small boat. She had fallen while trying to get out and he had caught her small frame in his arms, holding her there. At the time he loved the warmth of her body, her willingness to be with him. But now... she was cold and full of hate.

'Kikyou...'

(song starts)

_I thought it was too good to be true  
__I found someone who understands me_

'I thought you were different. You noticed me, enjoyed my company.'

_Someone who would help me to get through  
__And fill an emptiness I had inside me_

'All my life I had been alone. A worthless half breed, neither accepted by human nor demon. But then you came along. You made me feel special. Feel wanted.'

_But you kept inside, and I just denied something we should've both said  
__I knew it was too good to be true  
__Cause I'm the only one who understands me_

'But now I realize that to you I was only a tool. You may have loved me, but it wasn't for who I was.'

_What happened to us?  
__We used to be so perfect, but now we're lost and lonely_

'I was a tool for you to become a normal woman. Once I became human, you would be free of your duties of guarding the jewel.'

_What happened to us?  
__And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?_

'You wanted to change me. Half demon wasn't good enough for you, was it Kikyou?'

_Remember they thought we were too young  
__To really know what it takes to make it_

'Everyone warned you to stay away from me. They said I was dangerous.'

_But we had survived off what we had done  
__And we could show them all that they're mistaken_

'We were supposed to prove them wrong. Prove that I was "safe", as you put it.'

_But who could've know, the lies that would grow, until we could see right through them_

'Then we were tricked. You believed so easily that I betrayed you. Did you not trust me?'

_Remember they knew we were too young  
__We still don't know what it takes to make it_

'Even now, when you know the truth, you still despise me. You've tried to kill my friends and I countless times. Yet you claim you love me.'

_What happened to us?  
__We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely_

'You want to kill me, then take me to Hell with you!'

_What happened to us?  
__And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?_

'I may not know exactly what love is, but I do know that how you act, what you do... That's not love.'

_We could have made it work, we could have found a way  
__We should have done our best to see another day_

'I was so happy when I learned you were back. I thought we could have another chance. I still loved you.'

_But we kept inside, until it was too late_

'Kikyou, you lost your chance.'

_And now we're both alone, the concequence we pay  
__For throwing it all away, for throwing it all away_

'I don't love you anymore.'

_What happened to us?  
__We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely_

'I may belong to you in death, but now I'm alive...'

_What happened to us?  
__And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only? _

'And I plan to live life free of your grip.'

_What happened to us? What happened to us?  
__What happened to us? What happened to us?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice, calling to him. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, where are you? I'm back!"

A grin crossed his face as he hopped out of the tree and followed his nose. Her soothing vanilla scent erased all thoughts of Kikyou from his mind; she was all that mattered to him now.

"Kagome..."

* * *

Okay, there's the first part! Kikyou needs to go burn in Hell... Evil clay pot! Now that I got that off my chest, the next chapter is about Kagome, and also features another song by Hoobastank! I already have it written, so I just need to type it! It will be out soon, so please Reveiw! I love you all! Adios, my amigos and amigas!

Ash


	2. Lucky

Here's the second chapter to my song fic! I meant to put this out sooner, but I was slightly distracted... Hehe! Sorry it's so short! Anyway, hopeeveryone's 2005will be awesome! Enjoy!

Dedicated to Jade Elemental! First and longest reveiw!

* * *

**2 - Lucky**

Inuyasha stopped at the clearing near the well that connected his time with the future. And there she was, pulling her large yellow bag out of the well with some difficulty. He silently walked up behind her, grabbing her around the waist with one hand and jerking her bag out of the well with the other.

"Inuyasha!"

"You called?" he replied with a grin.

She just smiled back and silently took her bag, flinging it carefully over her back. Then she did something he never expected her to do; she took his clawed hand in her small one and started leading him back to the villiage, where their friends were waiting.

(song starts)

_I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way_

'Before Kagome I was alone and pinned to a tree in an eternal sleep. Then she came and turned my world upside down.'

_Until you saw a part of me that nobody else could see and my life hasn't been the same_

'I pushed her away. I was too proud. But she saw past the all of it. She still cared for me.'

_You make me feel lucky as I can be_

_You make me feel lucky as I can be_

'She doesn't care that I'm a half breed. She only cares about who I am.'

_Before I couldn't get a break,_

_Never had a chance to the impression that I want to_

'I'll admit I made a bad first impression. Even through me trying to kill her and harassing her about the jewel daily, she wouldn't leave my side.'

_But now it falls right into place_

_When I get to see your face then there's nothing that I can't do_

'With her I'm stronger than ever. She gives me the reason I need to keep going.'

_You make me feel lucky as I can be_

_You make me feel lucky as I can be_

'For the first time in my life I can say that I'm truely happy. And it's all because of her.'

_No more dark days, only sunrays_

'She's brought light into my life. Her very presence makes me smile.'

_No more hard ways with you today_

'Everything will work out okay. I'll make it okay... for her.'

_You make me feel..._

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome siad as she tugged at his hand. "We're almost there!"

Suddenly he bent down and picked her up bridal style, leaping high into the air toward the village. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed as they went higher. His heart was soaring as they decended from the blue of the sky.

_You make me feel lucky as I can be,_

_Lucky as I can be_

"Thank you Kagome," Inuyasha said as he sat her down gently on her feet.

"For what?" she replied, gazing at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"For always staying with me."

A small blush crossed her face as she smiled broadly. "Of coarse Inuyasha. I'll never leave you. I promise." With that he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to him in a close embrace.

"Good," he said softly into her raven locks.

"Awww! Ain't that cute?!?" Shippo called from nearby.

"Now, now. Let's not hinder their little display of affection," Miroku said as he, Sango and Shippo walked into veiw. "Sango, how about you and I display our affections..."

"Pervert! Display this!" With that she slapped him, leaving a throbing hand print on his face. She turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Come on, we've got to go! There's a village nearby rumored to posses a jewel shard."

"I think I sense it," Kagome said as Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" the hyper kit said enthusiastically as Kagome walked to Sango. Inuyasha, however, remained where he was.

'I have people who truely care about me for who I am. I must be the luckiest guy ever...'

"Inuyasha! Are you coming?" Kagome called.

"Yeah," he replied as he hopped to her, ready to embark on another adventure with them. His friends.

* * *

To my Friends and Reveiwers-

**JadeElemental** - Ahhh! Please don't hurt me!!! I finished, see? Yes, I probably should've combined the two chapters, but I wanted to break it up. Sorry they're so short! I just wrote it as a little break from LAK and the new story I'm writing! (will be up in Jan!) There's a little fluff, but not much. Like I said, just a small fic, not containing much. I actually figured out a way to make Miroku's pervert ming be PG for once! And I think that truely might be a first! Hehe! Okay, you can have Miroku and I'll take Inu... I think it's fair! Anyway, I LOVE your long reveiws! Always so much fun to read! Thanks so much! Love and Hugs to you girlfriend!

**Suaru** - Okay, let me explain. You have to remember this is from Inu's point of veiw. Even though Naraku killed her, Inu still feels responsible because she died and he didn't. And Kikyou still hates Inu, yet Inu still kinda loves her... even though I'm fiercly against that! I understand what you're saying and totally agree, but this are Inu's thoughts. So, yeah. Thank you for the input! Love and Hugs!

**Hanyou Vixen **- Hehe! Here, let me help you push her in... Haha! Thanks so much! I love that CD, and it is cool reading it while you're listening to the song! I tried! :P

**Causing Trouble **- Yeah! I love to Kikyou bash! It's a hobby of mine! CLAY POT, GO BURN IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! How much fun is that?!? Thanks!

**searchingstar** - Thanks so much!

**hellokittychic31** - Thanks! Kikyou bashing... so fun! Hehe!

* * *

Okay! That's the end of my two-part,one-shot song fic! ... Wow, that was confusing. But anyway, please reveiw! Thanks! I love all of you! Adios, my amigos and amigas!

Ash


End file.
